Perfect Love
by Rocktulador
Summary: El amor puede presentarse de las formas más extrañas posibles. One-Shots y Drabbles en la vida de los fiscales Miles Edgeworth y Franziska von Karma. ¡CAPITULO 8 UP!
1. Despertar

Primer fic que hago sobre esta pareja y este juego. Espero que no sea el ultimo y os guste o3o~

* * *

Franziska von Karma abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de una habitación blanca como la cal, se removió un poco y un fuerte dolor le atacó en el abdomen. Dándose por vencida, se quedo en la posición el la que estaba, "cómodamente" recostada sobre una cama de hospital. Investigó con la mirada la habitación hasta que se encontró con o algo; o mejor dicho alguien.

Ahí estaba, Miles Edgeworth, el "Fiscal Demonio", sentado en una silla, cruzado de brazos y cabizbajo, dormido en una posición bastante incomoda. La alemana tuvo que reprimir la tímida sonrisa que quería aflorar en su rostro y se maldijo a si misma por no encontrar su látigo. Pero una idea más apetecible le pasó por la cabeza para despertarlo...

Edgeworth casi se cae de la silla cuando cierta paciente, que debía estar dormida, le atacó con una almohada. El enfado inicial fue sustituido por alegría al verla despierta. Franziska levantó una ceja de manera despectiva al verle dejar de lado su faceta fría y arrogante y brindarle una sonrisa de pura alegría. Vale, no eran la pareja más romántica del mundo y tampoco se decían cosas tiernas; pero ellos, criaturas analíticas, no necesitaban esa clase de _estupideces estúpidas _para demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se querían o, incluso, amaban.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí y despierto?- Miles se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, ¿cómo podía ser que después de tanto tiempo dormida podía hablar tan fácilmente?

-Todo el tiempo que llevas dormida, un par de días más o menos- La respuesta de Edgeworth tomó por sorpresa a la germana y, ahora sí, no pudo hacer nada por reprimir una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Se volvió a maldecir a sí misma ¿Como ella, la fiscal más fría de todas, podía sucumbir ante los encantos de su_ rival_? ¿Y porque se seguía empeñando en llamarle rival? Eran rivales, sí, pero los rivales no comparten ni casa, ni cama.

-Has estado usándome como excusa para vaguear ¿verdad?- El hombre se rió, haciendo que su pecho masculino se moviera, llamando la atención de la fiscal von Karma. La cual se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Volvió a maldecirse una vez más, sus hormonas de adolescente cada día eran más difíciles de dominar, a pesar de tener 19 años ya. Si su padre levantara la cabeza...

-Vete a trabajar, estoy perfectamente. No dejes a ese estúpido de Phoenix Wright campar a sus anchas.- Miles se levantó y, antes de irse, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la fiscal; a veces le gustaba hacer estupideces románticas.

Después de esa escena Franziska se enteró de que llevaba dormida 3 semanas.

* * *

Ojala os haya gustado y comenteis. Las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas 333

Ja nee!


	2. Preguntas sencillas

Algo de ventaja tendria hacer historias tan cortas ¿no?

Muchas gracias a Gini-Gini por el review y a los que la habeis leido sin dejar reviews :DD (si la ha leido alguien más )

He cambiado la categoria a Romance/Humor, por historias como esta xD

* * *

-He oído que estas con Franny- Comentó Larry mirando al fiscal demonio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras dejaba su botella de cerveza en la mesa de madera de ese bar, que tenía un aspecto más o menos agradable. Tanto Edgeworth como Wright, que acompañaban a Butz, casi se atragantan con el contenido alcohólico que se deslizaba por sus gargantas al momento de esa declaración.

-¿Quien dice esas tonterías?- Refutó Wright con ingenuidad; Edgeworth bajó la mirada hacía la botella de cerveza medio vacia. Igualmente ¿Por que diablos tenía que haber aceptado la petición de Butz para ir a un bar? Él, en su interior, sabia la respuesta; se sentía solo: a Franziska le habían asignado el caso más importante del momento y por supuesto tenía que resolverlo de una manera perfecta, un veredicto de culpabilidad solo no valía. Perfecto era perfecto: pruebas perfectas, testigos perfectos, todo lo que desembocara en un veredicto perfecto. El idiota vestido de naranja interrumpió la linea de pensamientos mentales del fiscal.

-Es el cotilleo oficial de la oficina de los fiscales- Larry aumentó su sonrisa y; al parecer la botella era muy interesante, porque Edgeworth no levantaba la vista de ella. Wright abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Muchas veces cotilleó con Maya acerca de eso y la inocente Pearl preguntaba si Franziska era "la amiga especial" de Edgeworth. Phoenix en más de una ocasión dudó en que contestar, si hubiera algo entre esos dos, explicaría perfectamente por que Franziska nunca fustiga a Edgeworth con su látigo. Habían compartido infancia y maestro, eso creaba un lazo bastante fuerte.

-¿Quien te dijo eso Butz?- Esta vez fue el turno de Edgeworth de hablar. Larry parecía confuso ¿por que sonaba tan nervioso por algo tan trivial?

-Me lo contó la luz de mi vida, mi ángel- A Larry se le iluminaron los ojos, Phoenix volvió a atragantarse con la bebida.-Es una inspectora que volvió al cuerpo recientemente, se llama Angel Starr.- Tanto el abogado defensor como el fiscal tuvieron que reprimir la fuerte carcajada que quería salir. -La readmitieron después del juicio de Lana Skye-. Pobre Larry.

-¡No estamos saliendo!- Espetó Miles. Phoenix y Larry se miraron mutuamente y le devolvieron una mirada pícara a Edgeworth. El fiscal sabia descubrir las mentiras, pero, estaba claro, que no sabía mentir.

-Edgey...Yo me refería a que trabajasteis como equipo de fiscales en varios casos.- Respondió Larry con la sonrisa zorruna en su rostro otra vez.

-...-Un tinte de color rosa invadió las mejillas de Edgeworth -Bueno, sí, eso también...-

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y los reviews son muy apreciados (o3o)~


	3. Complemento

Quería hacer una historia más larga, pero esto es lo que me ha dado tiempo a escribir. No quería dejar más días pasar sin subir una continuación. Puede que haya algunos errores (el Word me va de pena y deja pasar algunas cosas) Pido disculpas adelantadas por eso.

Quiero dar las gracias a Isacullen-Timeguardian (siento haber tardado en subir la continuacion), a NautoFanUchiha, a Gini-Gini y a los anonimos, que ademas de leer este humilde intento de fic, se han tomado las molestias de dejar un comentario.

Creo que este es el capitulo más bizarro que he escrito xDD Bueno, ya os dejo leer tranquilos xDD

Disclamier: Ace Attorney y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran, la compañia se hubiera ido a pique :DDDD

* * *

Cuando dos personas se llevan mal, es muy común escuchar a los mayores decir aquella trillada frase (tan conocida por todos) : "Los polos opuestos se atraen" Esa frase crispa los nervios de Franziska desde que la escucho por primera vez a una de las amas de llaves de la gran mansión von Karma. La mujer de más de 40 años se rió profundamente mientras le susurraba esa frase a la pequeña Franziska de 13 años. ¡Puramente irritante! Esa frase provocaba que el látigo de la fiscal "saludara" a todos indiscriminadamente. Un autentico martirio, así resumía los años que había pasado con Edgeworth desde que había escuchado esa frase por primera vez. ¿Acaso aquella mujer había insinuado lo que había insinuado?

La joven de 19 años tuvo que aceptarlo, y aunque fue un gran golpe en su orgullo, estaba obligada hacerlo. Aquella mujer tenía razón.

Pero ¿por que se usa esa odiada frase? La teoría más aceptada es la de que a las personas que concierne esa frase tienen gustos muy distintos al igual que sus personalidades, pero a pesar de eso, tienen una fuerte relación de amistad...o algo más. Analicemos este caso concreto con más profundidad:

_Franziska tiene el pelo aguamarina y los ojos azules, es bajita pero curvilínea._

_Miles es moreno con ojos grises, siendo considerablemente alto y musculoso._

Dejemos de lado el físico, ya que no hay dos personas que sean iguales. Pero, a pesar de que han sido instruidos por el mismo maestro y han vivido juntos durante tantos años, ambos tenían gustos y personalidades muy diferentes_:_

_Franziska odia el silencio, evade los animales y (en el fondo) ella quiere tener una gran familia. Es activa, ruidosa y violenta y, en algunos aspectos de su vida, comunicativa._

_Miles idolatra el silencio, adora los animales y él prefiere tener (en el futuro) una familia pequeña. Siendo este fiscal tranquilo, pacifico y reservado._

El fiscal demonio suspiro pesadamente mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa dejando su pesado maletín encima de la mesa del recibidor. Su casa era grande pero acogedora, lejana al frío que se exhalaba de la casa del hombre que fue su maestro. Un detalle llamó su atención: en la entrada había unos botines tirados de mala manera en el suelo. Seguramente su "compañera" estaba agotada después de un duro día de trabajo y latigazos, no hacía falta la lógica para ver que en ese momento le daba absolutamente igual la posición en la que dejaba sus elegantes tacones.

Edgeworth asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio y encontró un bulto escondido debajo de los edredones que abrigaban la cama en aquellos días de invierno. Se quito la ropa, dejándola perfectamente doblada y se cubrió la ropa del pijama. Su pijama era sencillo, algo que nadie se esperaba de ese hombre. Llevaba un jersey blanco y unos pantalones negros, los cuales le quedaban un poco pequeños, en lo que a altura se refiere. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando recordó que cuando Franziska se ponía un pijama largo, ella siempre arrastraba la parte inferior del pantalón, los cuales cubrían sus terminaciones, dándole un aspecto inocente y frágil que solo él tenía el privilegio de ver.

Miles levantó el edredón preparándose para empezar su descanso. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero, él sabía que su único deseo en esos momentos era poder ver la cara de Franziska antes de acunarse en brazos de Morfeo y que, aquella tez pálida fuera también lo primero que observara a la llegada del nuevo amanecer; admirando sus perfectas facciones alemanas, las cuales siempre se suavizaban cuando estaban solos.

Antes de introducirse en la cama, se percató de una pequeña nota que había en su cama, más concretamente sobre la almohada. La desdobló lentamente y leyó con atención el menaje, escrito con la perfecta letra que tenía Franziska:

_"Tantos años contigo no han sido en vano, he llegado a la conclusión más lógica a la que llegare en mi vida: Los polos opuestos no se atraen...se complementan"_

* * *

Como dato curioso, este fic surgió durante una clase de Etica donde salio este tema (no pregunteis como xDD) y uno de mis compañeros soltó esta frase. No creo que esta frase tenga copyright xDD

En fin, un abrazo talla "Pequeña Plum Kitaki" para todos (o3o)~ y gracias por tomaros las molestias de leer y comentar este fic.


	4. Temblores

Como prometí, he traido una continuación larga;1374 palabras sin contar la nota de autor.

Me reitero, ESTA ES LA COSA MÁS RARA QUE HE ESCRITO NUNCA, me he tenido que hacer un esquema para orientarme (T_T)

Espero que os guste esta cosa tan rara que surgió mientras escuchaba "Carnival of Rust" de Poets of the Fall, no pregunteis como.

Bufff...espero que os guste, porque ami no me ha convencido demasiado...  
Disfrutad de la lectura (o al menos intentadlo)

~Los personajes del Ace Attorney no me pertenecen :DDD (cosa que todos agradecemos)

* * *

Aquel vaivén empezó despacio, acunando suavemente el exterior, pero la caída de un fuerte rayo, el cual fue seguido por un trueno a la altura de aquella descarga de luz, fueron los desencadenantes de aquel movimiento desenfrenado de tierra. En aquel pasillo se podían escuchar los ladridos frenéticos de los perros que intentaron avisar de la tragedia y ahora huían despavoridos, buscando desesperadamente un refugio donde salvar sus vidas. Los temblores fueron aumentando de nivel, provocando el choque en las estructuras de los edificios.

Ese pasillo ya era de por si demasiado tétrico, completamente pintado de blanco y únicamente siendo iluminado por unas escasas bombillas que estaban a punto de soltarse de las estructuras donde se mantenían sujetas. En aquel pasillo solo había una persona, Miles Edgeworth. El nombrado se tiró al suelo en el momento en el que había sentido la primera sacudida. Intentó con todas las fuerzas controlar su mente, en un intento de eludir los traumáticos recuerdos de su infancia. En el rostro del fiscal había lagrimas que buscaban desesperadamente salir al exterior... ¿Qué pensaría _ella_ si le viera en un estado tan lamentable?

Finalmente todo se detuvo, el hombre estaba de una pieza y el edificio en el que estaba no presentaba síntomas de haber sufrido ningún daño. Con un suspiro de alivio, Miles Edgeworth recuperó un poco su compostura, sentándose en el suelo con la cara apoyada en la rodilla que tenía levantada. Se quitó el pelo de la cara, despeinándose aún más. Alguien apareció de la nada y pasó a su lado como si tal cosa. Edgeworth analizó la figura: Una mujer de una estatura más pequeña que la suya, estaba descalza y sus huellas quedaban marcadas en el suelo. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados y su pelo corto de color azulado se movía al compás de sus movimientos.

Edgeworth abrió los ojos como si estos quisieran escapar de sus cuencas. Gritó a aquella figura de aspecto frágil que se detuviera, pero al parecer fue ignorado completamente. El moreno se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el mareo que le provocó aquella acción, y fue corriendo detrás de esa figura. No debió mirar bien por donde pisaba, porque se cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, eso provocó un gran estruendo y que su cravat se desatara, haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho su dueño.

_"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"_ Ese simple pensamiento alborotó la mente del fiscal. Adolorido, dirigió su mirada al suelo para ver la huellas que había dejado la sigilosa figura. Los ojos de Edgeworth volvieron a abrirse de manera desmesurada por segunda vez en apenas diez minutos. Su mano se posó sobre aquel charco de sangre que tenía forma de un pie pequeño. Retiró la mano de aquella superficie como si estuviera ardiendo y observó su mano, completamente empapada de sangre.

_"¿...Franziska...?"_ Miles abrió los ojos y se encontró con la persona a la que llamó, pero de una forma distinta a como la recordaba en la actualidad. El abogado se encontró cara a cara con las facciones de una niña de 4 años. La niña agarró con fuerza el peluche que llevaba en sus manos, sus ojos resplandecían asustados en aquella solitaria oscuridad.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Una luz comenzó a parpadear, como si quisiera terminar de cumplir su misión antes de morir. La niña llevaba únicamente una larga camisa blanca, no era de su talla, debido a que esa prenda cubría perfectamente sus manos y dejaba ver sus blancos hombros. Tanto la camisa como su cuerpo tenían un curioso estampado...sangre... La pequeña tenia golpes, magulladuras y cortes por todo su cuerpo y en la cara un gran tajo que se localizaba en su puente nasal.

_"¿Es acaso demasiado tarde...Miley?"_ Ese apodo...Ese nombre solo se lo había puesto Franziska, y le había llamado así durante toda su tierna infancia, antes de que su padre la convirtiera en la mujer con corazón de hielo de la actualidad. Edgeworth quiso gritar que todo aquello se detuviera, pero los pulmones no le respondían, se estaba ahogando...o mejor dicho, le estaban estrangulando. Sus ojos se movieron por todo aquel escenario y vio a la pequeña niña tirada en el suelo, más pálida que de costumbre y con una expresión totalmente seria en su carita infantil, además de eso, vislumbró la cara de su atacante...El hombre que le había instruido en el mundo de los fiscales y el padre de la chiquilla, que según se podía ver, había dejado de respirar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó una voz y todo se volvió negro.

_"Hey...no me mires así..."_

* * *

"¿¡!?" Edgeworth se sentó de golpe en su cama, estaba sudando, temblaba como un flan y jadeaba con fuerza. Las sabanas de su cama estaban removidas y sus ojos buscaban con desespero la figura de su esposa, la mujer que siempre dormía a su lado. Algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió su búsqueda.

"¿Que esta pasando, Miles?" El fiscal de 28 años dirigió la mirada al balcón, allí estaba sentada pacíficamente su mujer, con una expresión desconcertada. Al ver la cara y los temblores de su hombre, cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si intentara transmitirle que todo estaba bien y nada malo había pasado. "Vuelve a gritar así y te garantizo que nuestro niño será hiperactivo" Franziska movió una mano a su hinchado vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su hijo, y al ver que el nonato seguía inquieto susurro con voz calmada unas frases, de las cuales Miles solo pudo alcanzar a escuchar "Calmate" y "solo es tu tonto padre"

"No pasa nada, solo fue un mal sueño" Mentira, mal y horrible son palabras que se quedaban cortas para poder referirse a aquella pesadilla. Muchos suspiros de alivio y jadeos salieron de su boca mientras se levantaba de la cama, salia al balcón y se sentaba al lado de la mujer encinta.

"Entonces creo que tu pesadilla fue mi culpa" La chica de los ojos azules soltó una risa poco característica en ella y continuo con la conversación "No deberías haber comido conmigo a aquellas horas"

"Sí...Pero, te recuerdo que me mandaste ir a comprar chocolate, pepinillos en vinagre y demás a las 2 de la mañana. Deberías dar gracias a que cerca de aquí hay una tienda 24 horas. Estuve pensando seriamente en hacerme una tarjeta de miembro nocturno" El moreno se deleitó con la risa de la fiscal, sabiendo que él era el único que la conocía, al menos, de momento.

"De todas formas ¿No has madrugado mucho? Quiero decir...es sábado y en pleno mes de Agosto, no creo que sea muy agradable salir aquí fuera a derretirte lentamente por el calor"

"Estoy bien, solo que he salido para tomar un poco el sol" Franziska alargó su brazo para coger la botella de agua fría que había sobre la mesita y se la apoyo en la cara, con la intención de bajar su temperatura corporal . "He oído que los bebes lo sienten y les da una sensación de optimismo"

"¿Y tú te crees esas cosas?" Antes de terminar la frase, otra risa escapó de los labios de Franziska. Cuando estaba con Edgeworth, y solo con Edgeworth, ella era otra personas, más tranquila y alegre, pero conservando,en parte, su fachada de mujer fría como el hielo. Pero, claro esta, que aquel hombre sabía ver más allá de eso.

"Ni loca me creería algo como eso, pero por intentarlo..." Esta vez fue el turno de Miles de reírse ante la sinceridad de su mujer.

"Se ve que te mueres por verle ¿verdad?" Franziska asintió ante aquella afirmación mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de Miles, la cual, a su vez, estaba sobre el vientre de la mujer, acariciandolo. "Va a ser duro ¿verdad?" La mujer suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada para ver como Miles la cogía de la mano. Ese embarazo había provocado que se comportaran de manera más cariñosa en la intimad y fuera de esta "Me refiero a esto de ser padres" Edgeworth sonrió orgulloso mientras acercaba su cara a la de Franziska y pegaba su frente a la suya. Y antes de que se fundieran en un beso, murmuró en un tono muy bajo:

_"Merecerá la pena...Por fin tendré la familia que llevo tanto tiempo buscando"_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y perdoneis el OOC de los personajes.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leeis y comentais (Gini-Gini, Isacullen-Timeguardian y NarutoFanUchiha) y espero que todos los que haceis esas acciones sigais haciendolas :DDDDD

Un fuerte abrazo (o3o)~


	5. Sekai No Hikari

He escrito otro capitulo largo! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Este no es tan extraño como el anterior (el cuál recomiendo leer antes de leer este, ya que van un poco ligados, pero tampoco es obligatorio xDD)

Se lo dedico especialmente a Isacullen-Timeguardian (a parte de todos los que comentan, como ella misma y NarutoFanUchiha) Ella me ha dado inspiración xDD

El titulo significa "La luz del mundo" (Sekai-Mundo; No-De; Hikari-luz)

Y por último siento haber tardado tanto en subir la conti OTL

Disfrutad y ya sabeis que los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

¡...!-Ese estruendoso gritó se oyó por todo aquel pasillo, eso provocó que Miles se levantara de su asiento y se intentara acercar a la puerta que le separaba de lo que más quería, cuando iba a abrirla un hombre con bata blanca le detuvo- Espere un par de minutos y podrá entrar con ella...-

-¡Por el amor de Dios, que alguien me ayude!- Franziska seguía gritando y sus gritos se oían por todo el pasillo, aquel vacio pasillo que se parecía demasiado al de su pesadilla. El fiscal meneó la cabeza evitando acordarse de aquel sueño y se centró en lo que pasaba en ese momento. -_ A buena hora se nos ocurrió tener un hijo..._

-¡Edgeworth, señor!- La voz de Gumshoe lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El cutre detective iba acompañado de Maya y Pearl, que también corrían como él, y de un cansado Wright, él cual bostezaba sonoramente, como si todo eso no le importara .

-¡Felicidades señor Edgeworth!- Las mediums saltaron descaradamente sobre el fiscal, asfixiándolo con sus abrazos.

-Es pronto para felicitaciones, todavía no sé nada de ella. Entró hace 45 minutos y aún nada.- El moreno intentaba mantenerse igual de frío que siempre, pero los nervios le mataban lentamente, provocando fuertes heridas emocionales que le rompían poco a poco. Maya infló sus cachetes infantilmente ¿Cómo una chica de 21 años podía actuar de esa manera? Cuando Maya iba a contestarle por ser tan negativo, el mismo hombre de la bata blanca le hizo una señal al fiscal para que pasara a la habitación, él cuál se fue sin decir nada más, enfadando aún más a la médium.

* * *

Dentro de aquella sala, Franziska estaba recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando rápidamente. De su boca salían muchos gritos y jadeos de dolor, cuya misión era implorar ayuda. Las contracciones eran cada vez mas fuertes y sentía como se partía por la mitad. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla.

-M-Miles...- Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Ese gesto le hizo comprender al hombre lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo. Ella nunca lloraba, y ahora, lo estaba haciendo como si no hubiera mañana. Pero, a pesar de eso, ella no podía evitar sentirse feliz, él estaba allí a su lado, compartiendo ese momento que les duraría eternamente en sus recuerdos.

-Todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí y te voy a seguir amando, pase lo que pase.- Miles besó su frente mientras le daba la mano y una mujer mayor sonriente decía que "ya era hora de que ese pequeño vea la luz del mundo"

Edgeworth no quitaba la vista de su mujer, la cual agitaba su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba su mano con ímpetu, como si pareciera que eso era lo único a lo que agarrarse en esa realidad. Miles le apartaba el pelo de la cara con la otra mano y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

"¿Va...va todo bien?"- El moreno no podía recordar con claridad cuando fue la ultima vez que tartamudeo. Franziska pareció no escucharle, puesto que seguía gritando de puro dolor mientras apretaba su mandíbula con toda su fuerza. "Es la primera vez que la veo así..."

"Eres un fiscal, ¡actúa como tal!" Espetó la matrona "¡Ella esta bien!" La ayudante de la matrona no pudo evitar reírse ante lo desamparado que se veía aquel hombre.

"Pero ella..."Miles seguía dudando, ni siquiera cuando su padre la golpeaba con su bastón cuando hacia las cosas mal parecía sufrir tanto. En ese momento se hizo una promesa mental, nunca sería como ese hombre horrible, él educaría a sus hijos sin pegarles por no hacer las cosas "perfectas". Miles odiaba esa palabra.

"Te lo repito ¡Ella esta bien!"- La matrona cambió su semblante serio a uno orgulloso "Un hombre se hubiera rendido hace mucho por el dolor, ¡pero las mujeres somos fuertes!"

Después de eso Miles permaneció callado, apretando la mano de su mujer mientras sentía su dolor más fuerte. Tanto su madre como la de Franziska murieron durante el parto y eso no era una buena señal para el moreno. Sus alarmas saltaron cuando la mujer le soltó la mano, completamente agotada , ¿había llegado ya a su límite? Edgeworth meneó la cabeza, ahí es cuando intervenía él, tenía que darle la fuerza que a ella le faltara . "Vamos Franziska...puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes "

Ella respondió con un gemido de dolor y volvió a apretar su mano, empujando cada vez de manera mas débil. "Ya puedo ver su cabeza. Aguanta, ya queda poco" La matrona sonrió tranquilamente, mientras asentía, así es como debía comportarse un hombre durante un parto.

Un último grito salió de los labios de Franziska, que fue parcialmente acallado por un fuerte llanto y el ladrido de la enfermera, exigiendo agua caliente.

* * *

La primeriza madre jadeó pesadamente, abrió sus ojos y sintió un cálido líquido deslizarse por ellos a sus mejillas, y de ellas, a aquella cama.

Miles estaba en un estado indescriptible, cuando oyó los primeros reclamos de aquella criatura soltó su mano de la de Franziska y se frotó los ojos con su manga. Si ella le veía llorar sería su fin.

"Es un precioso niño completamente sano. Enhorabuena a los dos" La matrona lo limpió un poco y lo envolvió en una mantita azul cielo. Miles fue a cogerlo cuando la nombrada matrona le espetó:"¡No lo toques!" Después añadió en un tono más calmado "La madre siempre debe verlo primero"

La fiscal movió un poco la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo y observó a su hijo mientras más lágrimas salían sin control, no podía evitarlo, todo aquel sufrimiento había valido la pena cuando vio a su hijo. Tan pequeño e indefenso, tenía el pelo moreno y su estructura facial se parecía un poco a la de su padre. "Por fin puedo verte..."

Curiosamente, el recién nacido dejó de llorar cuándo oyó la voz de su madre. "Tendrás mucho tiempo después para verlo, no te preocupes por eso" Comentó la matrona alegremente mientras se lo llevaba para limpiarlo más a fondo y hacerle una pequeña revisión.

Cuando esta se fue, Edgeworth se acercó a su mujer y le tomó la mano suavemente mientras que con su pulgar le quitó de la misma manera las lágrimas a Franziska. "¿Como te sientes?" La mujer asintió suavemente, indicando que se encontraba mucho mejor. Una traicionera lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Edgeworth "Gracias...Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias a tu ayuda me convertí en fiscal y ahora...Ahora me has hecho padre de una criatura hermosa. No puedo agradecértelo suficientemente"

"Miles..." Los ojos azules de la mujer se volvieron a nublar, aquellas palabras habían dejado una profunda huella en su corazón, imposible de borrar. Sollozó un par de veces mientras Miles la besó con mucha tranquilidad y amor. Intentando expresar todo su agradecimiento con ese simple acto. Cuando terminaron ese beso por la necesidad de abastecer a sus pulmones con oxigeno, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, que duro un poco más de 10 minutos, el cuál solo era roto por la respiración profunda de Franziska.

"Respecto al nombre, creo que sé cuál quieres ponerle" Increíble, ella ya se había recuperado y actuaba con su característica tranquilidad. El padre primerizo sonrió de lado con orgullo mientras la ayudaba a colocarse sobre las almohadas de aquella cómoda cama, esa era la mujer que el amaba y con la que se había casado. "Y sabes, me parece bien que le llamemos Gr..." Franziska fue interrumpida por la matrona que la había atendido durante el parto. La mujer de por lo menos 50 años cargaba un bultito el cuál se movía con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de las mantas que le abrigaban. Miles amplió su sonrisa, ya sabía a quien se parecía en la manera de comportarse. La matrona le pasó suavemente ese pequeño bultito a Franziska. Edgeworth observó por primera vez a su hijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse más orgulloso y que una necesidad de protegerlo le invadiera, esa pequeña criatura se parecía a él. Cuando intentó tocarlo con su dedo indice, se sorprendió, porque el pequeño agarró la punta de su dedo con toda su pequeña manita, y a juicio de Miles, ese bultito le había sonreído.

Franziska levantó la mirada curiosa y sonrió de medio lado cuando vio la cara de embobado que tenía su marido en la cara. Esto iba a recordárselo en el futuro.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y comenteis. (Me hacen más ilusion los comentarios que los favoritos :DDD )

Y hasta aquí, en fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (o en las contestaciones que os mando a los reviews que dejais ;D )

Besos (o3o)~


	6. Proporcionalidad Directa

Oh sí, estoy viva, sobrevivi a los fonemas xDD Este capitulo (un poquillo más corto que los anteriores) contiene un poquillo, pero casi nada, de insinuaciones que la gente califica "inapropiadas"en general.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esto es importante, **ESTE FIC SIGUE UNA ESTRUCTURA NO LINEAL**. Esto quiere decir que los capitulos no suelen estar conectados. Yo os avisare cuando haya conexiones entre los capitulos :DD

Puede que haya algunas incoherencias, no me he releeido el capitulo despues de escribirlo (porque me muero de sueño, pero quería subir hoy la continuación) Si mañana cuando este más despierta veo alguna grave, lo cambiare, perdonad las molestias

Que más...Este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Miles y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disfrutad de la lectura :DD

* * *

Desde aquí puedo ver tu silueta y sé perfectamente que eres tú. También sé perfectamente que estarás mirando tu reloj impacientemente y quejándote de por que motivo este "tonto tonto" te ha sacado de tu horario de trabajo nocturno. Pero, a pesar de todo, he llegado a la hora acordada. Tal y como le gusta a la princesita alemana.

-¿La dama ha tenido que esperar mucho?- Pregunto mientras paso una mano por tu hombro en señal del profundo apego que te tengo, y también porque sé que te molesta que te toquen y ya sabes que me encanta molestarte.

-10 minutos, pero has llegado más o menos puntual, como es habitual en ti. Ahora, me gustaría saber el porque de haberme citado aquí, Miles Edgeworth.- Tu mirada es mucho más fría y penetrante que la mía, pero a pesar de todo, sé lo que esa mirada esconde, para mí eres transparente a pesar de que trates de ocultarlo.

-Viene bien que te de el aire, has batido tu propio récord de casos seguidos y eso no es sano.- ¿A que viene esa sonrisilla de medio lado, señorita? Por primera vez en esa noche me fijo en tu vestimenta y no puedo evitar pensar que te has puesto eso para volver a alguien loco, me vuelves loco.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando de distintas cosas como casos y la infancia que compartimos, dejaste ver un par de veces tu hermosa sonrisa agradable, la cual que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la sonrisa sarcástica que igualmente me encandila pero a otro nivel distinto.

Como caballero que soy me ofrecí a acompañarte hasta tu casa y pude notar un brillo extraño en tu mirada, me pase todo el trayecto intentando averiguar que era mientras conversaba contigo, cada minuto que pasaba ese brillo se hacía más evidente. ¿Que esta pasando por tu cabeza?

Ambos llegamos a tu casa y no puedo parar de pensar que pareces decepcionada. Me despido amablemente y me doy media vuelta, mas no puedo continuar mi camino por que algo me detiene. Enarco una ceja, haciéndote una pregunta sin tener que articular palabra. Tragas ruidosamente mientras sueltas lentamente mi chaqueta de tu agarre.

-Miles...Edgeworth...yo- Estabas tartamudeando y por primera vez actuabas como una chica acorde con tus 18 años de edad. Decidí darte un pequeño empujón a hablar

-¿Que quieres? Dilo de una vez- ¿Que veían mis ojos? Tenias la cabeza medio agachada y tus mejillas que acostumbraban a tener un tono blanquecino estaban adquiriendo un hermoso tono carmín.

-¡Proporcionalidad Directa!- Abrí la boca ligeramente. Yo era una de las pocas personas de este mundo que podía entender el hilo de tus pensamientos, pero en ese momento, me habías dejado la mente en blanco.-

-¡Yo te voy a dar la mitad de mi vida, así que tu me das la mitad de la tuya!-Levantaste tu brazo señalándome con tu dedo indice como si hicieras una protesta y dejaste que tu pelo ocultara tu sonrojada cara. Yo bufé sonoramente ¿esa era la mejor manera de decir lo que era un "secreto a voces"?

-¿¡Por que tienes que ser siempre así!?-Dije eso en un tono medio alto para ver si te despertaba de tu ensoñación.-¿¡Por que tienes que verlo todo de una forma tan fría y razonada!?- Después sonreí amablemente- ¿Para que quieres la mitad si te lo puedo dar todo?- Maldije el hecho de no llevar una cámara para poder guardar el recuerdo de tu cara en ese momento. El color rosa en tus mejillas no te quedaba nada mal.

No lo aguanto más. Me aproximo a ti aprovechando tu confusión y beso tus labios en pleno arrebato, espero pacientemente a que respondas, y lo hiciste. Me contestaste de forma tan tierna que un movimiento en falso haría que todo lo que había logrado se perdiera, estabas haciendo caso a tus sentimientos por primera vez en tu vida y no sabes el gozo que me produjo que lo hicieras conmigo. Por ese motivo baje la intensidad del beso, permitiste que colocara mis manos sobre tu cintura definida y yo te permití que apoyaras tus manos en mi pecho, ¿fuiste capaz de sentir mi acelerado latir. Cuando termine el beso coloqué ambas manos sobre tus mejillas y te observe intentando transmitirte todas mis emociones.

* * *

A partir de ese momento perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Aquella noche te entregaste completamente a mí, haciéndome una promesa velada de que siempre estaríamos juntos. Esa noche se quedo grabada a fuego en mi mente, el momento en el que descubrí tu cuerpo mientras yo te guiaba a través del mio, el momento en el que te hice una mujer en todos los sentidos, te convertí en mujer, sí, pero en mi mujer. Ese momento en el que cerraste los ojos con una expresión de dolor mientras te besaba el cuello y dejaba marcas por aquí y por allá. Y finalmente ese momento, cuando ambos llegamos a la cumbre de la pasión y me abrazaste dándome tu calor y permitiéndome sentir tu acelerada respiración descender paulatinamente.

Una persona que no nos conociera, pensaría que todo esto había pasado muy rápidamente, pero no, nosotros hemos estado juntos desde casi el principio, lo conocíamos todo el uno del otro y, secretamente, algunas veces me había pillado a mi mismo imaginando como seria compartir mi vida con aquella mujer de pelo claro, y nunca me había molestado esas imaginaciones, al contrario, me ayudaban a seguir día a día, sabiendo perfectamente que algún día eso pasaría.

Antes de que cayeras completamente dormida por el cansancio susurraste dos palabras y eso provocó que yo te abrazara más fuerte, intentando no ahogarte por eso. Te bese la frente y finalmente caíste dormida con una sonrisa hermosa en tu rostro. En ese momento me enfade un poco, no me habías dejado contestarte esa frase, pero creo que lo sabes perfectamente. Te amo, Franziska Von Karma.

* * *

Y ya esta :DD

Espero que os haya gustado y comenteis (ya sabeis que eso me alegra el corazón xDD)  
Y gracias a los que comentais siempre (Isacullen-Timeguardian y NarutoFanUchiha)

P.D: Si os gusta esta pareja, os recomiendo el fic **"Los Pedazos de mi Vida Rota" de Isacullen-Timeguardian** Es de los mejores fics MilesxFranziska de todo FanFiction y por suerte para nosotros (los hispanohablantes) esta en castellano (o español, como querais llamarlo)

Besos (o3o)~

-Rocktulador-


	7. Destino

¡Holaaa!

Lo primero de todo: quiero pedir disculpas, este capitulo no me gusta NADA, es horrible desde mi punto de vista. Pero le había prometido a Isacullen-Timeguardian subir la continuación de esta historia hoy.

La definición de hilo rojo del principio (en cursiva) procede de la wikipedia y os dejo esto por si no sabíais lo que era:

_El Hilo Rojo es una leyenda anónima de origen japones, que dice que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un hilo rojo, que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas._

No sé que más decir..xD Los personajes del Ace Attorney no me pertenecen, menos mal...

Disfrutad...pero no os hagais muchas espectativas, por favor...

* * *

_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

Cuando era pequeña mi madre me contaba todos los días una historia diferente, mis favoritas eran las que relataban como dos enamorados estaban predestinados incluso antes de nacer. Dolorosamente, mi madre murió y llevándose sus historias y una parte de mi corazón que jamás volvió. A medida que fui creciendo cerré mi corazón con una capa de hielo, dejando de creer en todo, incluyendo en el destino y el amor. Solo había una cosa para mi: la perfección.

Sin embargo, un hecho trascendental cambió y vida y fue poco a poco cambiando mi manera de pensar. ¿Cuál fue ese hecho tan importante?

Muy fácil, su llegada. Cuando le vi por primera vez pensé que era un inútil y que solo estaba ahí para llevarse la atención de mi padre ¡No podía permitir eso! Las relaciones con el fueron complicadas al principio, el no hablaba nada de alemán y mi nivel de inglés en esa época era nulo.

La mirada asustada que tenía en el primer momento que paso en esa casa fue sustituida por una mirada hambrienta de conocimientos, que combinaba con mi mirada curiosa, la cual deseaba saber todo.

A pesar de todo lo que nos unía, yo seguía viéndole como a un rival. Tenía que ser mejor que él en todo, no iba a quedarme a la sombra de chico que había llegado hace menos de 2 años. No pude. Me quede a la sombra de ese chico por el resto del tiempo que pasaría allí, aún así hablábamos mucho y podía sentir que conectábamos de alguna manera y esa conexión me hizo llegar a sentimientos más estúpidos, que podían destruir el alma de cualquier persona, según bramaba siempre mi padre cuando me veía a merced de esas emociones.

* * *

Cuándo yo tenía 13 años todo se esfumó de mis manos, las cosas se habían escapado de mi control, escurriéndose entre mis dedos como jabón. Mi padre se iba a América y se llevaba a aquel chico que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo con él, dejándome totalmente sola en este gran mundo. Quería llorar y dar golpes a cualquier almohada hasta romperla, pero no podía, mantuve mi mirada sería, suspire como si todo eso no me importara y me marché con andares altaneros.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, entre casos y victorias, ignorando la tristeza y todos los sentimientos que no sabía reconocer pero estaban enterrados profundamente en mi corazón, haciéndole heridas por cada día que pasaba. Todo se mantuvo así, muriéndome poco a poco por dentro, hasta que cumplí mis dieciocho primaveras y como regalo de cumpleaños obtuve la peor noticia que me podían haber dado: Él había muerto, se había suicidado.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me permití hacer lo que nunca había hecho: llorar. Lloré como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mientras seguía leyendo el articulo de la prensa: Pruebas falsas, testimonios arreglados, el hecho de que el asesino se su padre había sido su maestro, todo eso le había destruido hasta el punto de suicidarse, dejando aquella estúpida carta "El fiscal Edgeworth elige la muerte" Nunca olvidé aquellas seis palabras.

No podía quedarme quieta, me llevé las cosas más importantes para mi en una maleta y compré un billete del primer avión que se dirigía a Los Ángeles, tenía que investigarlo por mi cuenta, las cosas no podían acabar, no así.

* * *

Salí corriendo hacía el aeropuerto, la oscuridad era mi única acompañante, y en la vacía entrada del susodicho aeropuerto choqué con un hombre, quien me agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Sigues siendo la misma yegua desbocada que siempre...-Alcé mi vista y mi cara ardió al toparme con los ojos de aquel por el que había llorado. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo y volver a llorar en su pecho, medio-gritando cosas totalmente incomprensibles, tanto para él como para mí. A día de hoy sigo sin saber por que hice esto, mi mayor deseo en ese momento fue golpearlo hasta matarlo yo misma por hacerme eso.

El correspondió suavemente al abrazo un poco sorprendido, seguramente se esperaba de todo menos ese acto, cuando pasaron un par de minutos me apartó un poco de él pero sin romper el abrazo y con un gesto de culpabilidad me acarició la cara.

-Lo siento...Por haber puesto tanta carga sobre tus hombros y por no haber podido estar ahí cuando lo necesitaste. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo el daño que te he hecho- No le deje acabar la frase, me volví a aferrarme a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Las horas en las que pensé que estaba muerto fueron las peores de mí vida y no iba a dejarle escapar, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.

* * *

Durante ese momento que solo compartíamos él y yo, una palabra paso por mi mente: "Destino"; Había tantas piezas en este puzle que era imposible resolverlo en una vida humana. La complejidad residía en todos los "y sí..." que decoraban el reverso cada pieza: Y si Manfred von Karma nunca hubiera recibido aquella penalización, y si no hubiera habido nunca un terremoto aquel 28 de diciembre, y si yo nunca hubiera visto a aquel hombre como a un rival, y si ese tal Wright nunca hubiera aparecido. Si cualquiera de esos u otros elementos hubiera sido alterado, jamás se habría dado aquella emotiva escena que quedo en secreto para todos menos para nosotros dos...Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

Lo he escrito muy rápido y el corrector no me funciona muy bien, así que puede que haya alguna tilde que falta/o sobra

Espero que os haya gustado más que a mí.

No se lo quiero dedicar a nadie, más que nada porque no me gusta xDDD Si me gustara se lo dedicaria a Isacullen-Timeguardian y a NarutoFanUchiha, que siempre comentan, muchas gracias ;)

Y también gracias a los que leeís pero no comentaís (creo que habrá alguien por ahí que haga eso ¿no?)

Un ciber-abrazo (o3o)~


	8. Lejanía

¡LO SIENTO! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir una continuación, pero es que tenía examenes y trabajos T_T

Y si no hubiera sido por Isacullen-Timeguardian No habría podido ni subirla hoy. Muchas gracias nena, vales oro! Ella me ha ayudado con la intro, porque yo no tenía ni idea de como introducirlo

Por cierto, el miercoles os subire una sorpresita, porque es mi cumpleaños, ahhahaa xDD

Muchas gracias a los que comentais siempre (Isa [que ya te he mencionado xDD] a ChibiMariana [que casi me dan ganas de matarla cuando vi que no iba a continuar con su fic. Yo he continuado el mio xDD Ahora te toca a ti hahaha] y a NarutoFanUchiha [gracias por comentar siempre ;)])

Ya no os molesto más, bueno si, una advertencia: Los personajes estan totalmente fuera de sí. Lo dejo ahí (que alguien se lo llevara xDD Chiste malo, matadme por eso)

P.D: He cambiado el nombre de la historia xDDD

* * *

Miles entró en su oficina y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sofá. No tenía ánimos ni para prepararse una taza de té. Estaba exhausto, el trabajo había sido demasiado intenso incluso para él estos últimos días y, para colmo, no dejaba de perder casos. Y es que, sí, había cambiado su visión de su propio trabajo, ¡pero eso no significaba que le gustara perder! Entonces oyó una risa musical, conocida, en la zona de su escritorio y se giró deprisa, alerta. Pero sólo era Franziska. Su mal ánimo comenzó a aumentar de nuevo, lenta, inexorablemente. La joven prodigio estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, apoyada hacia atrás sobre sus manos, en una pose de todo menos propia de ella. Casi parecía... provocativa. Pero Miles no estaba para juegos ese día, por mucho que a ella le apeteciera jugar con sus hormonas. No. Hoy Miles Edgeworth estaba de mal humor.

La mirada que le dirigió, habló por sí sola, y ella entendió. Con la rapidez que la caracterizaba, Franziska se bajó del escritorio en un salto felino y se acercó a él con la preocupación escrita en la cara. Puede que tal vez alguien con menos experiencia no lo habría notado, pero Miles sabía (y ella sabía que él lo sabía) que estaba genuinamente preocupada. Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su frustración. De verdad, ¿tan patético resultaba? ¿Tan obvio era?

- Miles, ¿va todo bien? - las palabras fluidas en el idioma natal de la germana le sacaron de quicio. Encima de todo, ¿le iba a obligar a retomar el alemán? ¡Ella sabía que le resultaba más difícil! Una parte de su subconsciente sabía que sólo intentaba que la conversación quedara entre los dos, pero no le hizo caso - Te ves como si pudieras hacer una tontería melodramática de esas que te gustan tanto ahora mismo - y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso -

¿Tonterías melodramáticas, Franziska? - su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero no se molestó en retractarse. ella se encogió de hombros -

-Sólo es una forma de hablar, hombre. ¿No me digas que te arrepientes de haber auto-destrozado tu anterior sistema de trabajo? -Miles apretó su mano contra el escritorio y le dirigió la mirada que solía dirigirle a los sospechosos de los casos para sacarles información. Y en ese momento explotó, a pesar de que no levantó la voz, los sonidos que emitía podían cortar si quisieran el objeto de cuero que solía llevar la fiscal, pero que en ese momento no llevaba. Eso significaba que era su día libre, la ropa que llevaba no era tan pomposa como la que solía llevar, la mujer vestía una camisa de tirantes negra, debajo de una blusa blanca de manga larga que marcaba su definido cuerpo, además de una mini falda negra con unas medias del mismo color y para acabar, sus típicos botines de tacón. Un detalle de su vestimenta que llamó su atención, a parte de lo provocativa que era, era que llevaba el collar que él le regalo cuando ella cumplió 13 años, Miles creía imposible el hecho de que ella todavía lo conservara.

-¿Alguna vez sientes algo que no sea felicidad de la desgracia ajena? Dímelo ¿lo has sentido?- Los ojos de Franziska se abrieron ligeramente ante esa pregunta, antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, Edgeworth volvió a hablar- Hablas de tonterías melodramáticas...Si pasaras por lo que yo he pasado no dirías esas cosas. Pero no, cuando tú hacías algo mal, siempre tenías a alguien que te levantara y arreglara las cosas por ti. Eres una malcriada, no entiendo ni siquiera porque hablo contigo. -Con esas ultimas palabras el fiscal abandonó su oficina, odiando a aquella mujer que se protagonizaba sus pensamientos. Quizás si se hubiera volteado para cerrar la puerta en vez de dejarla abierta, podría haber visto aquel líquido cristalino que se derramó por las esquinas de los azules ojos de la adolescente.

* * *

Las calles estaban bastante vacías, solo había gente que salía ebria de los bares que había en esa zona. El fiscal miro su reloj y suspiro, eran las 11 de la noche, su juicio se había alargado innecesariamente, él sabía que el acusado era culpable, y a pesar de eso fue derrotado por un novato que al final de dicho juicio soltó una risa sádica y se cuestionó si de verdad él era el conocido por todos como "el fiscal demonio"

Avanzaba por las casi desérticas calles nocturnas de aquella ciudad con pesadumbre, sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas. No se molesto en girar la cabeza, seguramente sería algún borracho que iba en su misma dirección. Miles se adentró en sus pensamientos, dejando que su propio cuerpo le llevara, se conocía el camino de memoria, así que ¿para que iba a estar atento?

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, las luces de un coche deportivo le iluminaron y sorprendieron, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado: Allí estaba él, en la mitad de una calzada y aparentemente solo. Cuando creyó que todo había acabado y por fin descansaría en paz, sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda que le tiró varios metros hacía delante, a salvo de cualquier accidente.

Un fuerte golpe y el sonido de frenazo de un coche se escucharon en toda aquella zona, y justo después, de manera más silenciosa, un cuerpo cayó en el duro asfalto, provocando un ruido sordo.

* * *

Miles abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se levantó y vio aquella escena; el deportivo de color grisáceo había desaparecido de su campo de visión, huyendo. Y a sus pies estaba la mujer con la que había discutido, Edgeworth se tiró sobre sus rodillas y la cogió con cuidado, colocando su inerte cuerpo en su regazo, después utilizó su otra mano para coger su móvil y llamar a una ambulancia. Cuando finalizó la llamada, se dio cuenta de lo nervioso e histérico que estaba cuando tiró su móvil con rabia en vez de colgarlo. Miro sus manos y sintió que se desmayaba cuando las observó detenidamente, llenas de sangre, y por primera vez bajó su vista para ver como se encontraba ella.

Franziska tenía la parte derecha de su cabeza llena de sangre, incluida la cara, seguramente provocada por el fuerte impacto contra ella fría calzada. Además de esto, más líquido carmesí salía de la comisura de sus labios, aquellos que más de una vez había deseado besar. Su pierna derecha estaba en una postura...un tanto fuera de sí, para ser capaces de explicarlo con claridad.

Miles no podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, él, el hombre imperturbable, había perdido completamente la razón y lo único que pudo hacer fue pegar su cuerpo al cuerpo desgarrado, y entonces lo escuchó: un débil sonido que se localizaba en su pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo. Franziska estaba viva. Junto a él.

Entonces, mientras lágrimas salían, lanzó un grito desgarrador, pronunciando su nombre. Un grito de paz.

* * *

Los paramedicos la separaron de ella, pero le permitieron sentarse en la ambulancia, con la condición de que estuviera calmado, callado y que les permitiera hacer su trabajo correctamente.

El sonido de la constante sirena y el traqueteo de las ruedas de la ambulancia que se producía cada vez que pasaban por un bache mantenían a Miles en el mundo de la realidad, el cruel mundo real. Donde la persona que más quería se estaba muriendo por su culpa. Apoyó sus manos en su frente, masajeando sus sienes y mordiendo su labio, evitando llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Código azul! Preparen herramientas para una intubación de emergencia- La enfermera gritaba mientras abría las puertas de distintas salas y permitía a un equipo de médicos pasar con una camilla y con una velocidad de vértigo.- La paciente ha entrado en parada cardiorrespiratoria ¡Necesitamos un desfribilador!- Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó Miles. Derrumbado por dentro se sentó en una silla y se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta la sangre de Franziska que estaba en su cara. El letrero de operación se encendió por encima de la gran puerta de la sala de operaciones. Colocó su cara completamente sobre sus manos, despeinándose y perdiendo toda la fortaleza que le caracterizaba.

-Franziska...-Miles susurró para él, aunque nadie le hubiera escuchado si lo hubiera dicho más alto, los pasillos estaban desiertos – Ahora mismo te siento tan lejos...Por favor, no mueras...-

Al cabo de un par de horas el letrero de operación se apagó y de dentro salieron 4 hombres con mascaras blancas, pero solo uno de ellos se acercó a Miles y le tocó suavemente el hombro para que saliera de su ensoñación, a pesar de que él estaba completamente despierto, ¿quien podría dormir en esa situación?

Miles le miró con desesperación y el médico, de unos 40 años, le colocó la mano en el hombro y sonrió de manera reconfortante, como un padre miraría a su hijo.- Todo esta bien, esa chica es fuerte. En un par de momentos creíamos que se nos iba, pero conseguimos estabilizarla. Ahora, vayamos al asunto serio; Tiene fracturados tanto la tibia como el peroné derechos, debido a una fuerza de impacto del atropello en los huesos a lo largo de los mismos, numerosas laceraciones producidas por fragmentos de cristal, y una herida grave localizada en la zona derecha del cráneo. Nada de que preocuparse ahora, esta completamente estabilizada y fuera de toda gravedad.- Miles sintió su cuerpo mas lívido debido al total alivio que le recorrió. Se fue sin despedirse a la habitación que le había dicho el doctor y sonrió por primera vez desde hace semanas cuando la vio.

* * *

Estaba tumbada sobre una cómoda cama y totalmente dormida, se veía realmente pacifica cuando dormía, nadie diría que era un demonio, que es como realmente era. Alguna enfermera le había retirado el pelo de la cara con una horquilla, y en su frente y pasando por toda su cabeza había una venda bien fijada. En su mejilla derecha había una especia de tira blanca y en sus brazos había más vendas debido a los cortes que le habían producido los cristales y sus piernas estaban tapadas, pero Miles sabía perfectamente que su pierna derecha estaría casi completamente vendada.

Colocó una silla al lado del borde de la cama y antes de sentarse, cerró las cortinas, el bullicio propio de un hospitales escurría por las ventanas, tomó una manta de la camilla, y finalmente, cubrió con ella el frágil cuerpo de la chica inconsciente. Las horas iban pasando, y se dio cuenta de que debía llamar a la oficina del fiscal para decirles que no iba a ir a trabajar, no quería un Gumshoe preguntando por todos los hospitales si estaba bien. Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación se acercó a Franziska y le besó la mejilla, mientras le susurraba un "Vuelvo enseguida..." No hubo ninguna contestación.

* * *

Se tomó un "té", y digo té entre comillas porque esa sustancia aguada no podía ser llamada té bajo ninguna circunstancia, y tras explicarle a Gumshoe por encima todo lo que había pasado, volvió a la habitación. Entró a la habitación cerró la puerta suavemente, sin que emitiera ningún sonido, se acercó a la cama y comprobó sus mejillas las que ya no mostraban ese color blanco que tenían antes. Le acarició el rostro y rozó suavemente su brazo, completamente vendado. Sonrió al notar que su cuerpo ya no parecía un cubo de hielo como hacia unos instantes.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que daría todo por volver a ver esa sonrisa, por escuchar su voz (aunque fuera a base de gritos), por sentir su mano en su hombro, por sentir su olor sin ese molesto aroma a desinfectante. Tomó su mano con suavidad, y la sostuvo con cariño, mientras acariciaba con la otra su rostro sonrojado, el suero se había acabado, y su cuerpo estaba más cálido.

Cuando pasó una media hora, Miles sintió como su mano era estrechada ligeramente y como aquella chica dormida hacía el intento de despertarse, emitiendo un sonido de dolor. Franziska abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo fuertes dolores en su cabeza, su brazo y su pierna derecha. Se hallaba en una habitación blanca como la cal, y de fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una irritante maquina que solo emitía pitidos. Cuando se trato de reincorporar en aquella cama un fuerte dolor la detuvo. Escuchó un suave "No te esfuerces demasiado..." que parecía más un lamento que una advertencia y por fin pudo normalizar su campo de visión, que se había visto sorprendido por la luminosidad de aquella habitación.

-¿Mi...Miles Edge...Edgeworth?- Su voz sonaba débil, pero aún así se molesto en decir tanto nombre como apellido del fiscal. El nombrado sonrió débilmente al escuchar eso, se acordó de cuando al ser pequeños, a la germana le costaba pronunciar su apellido y simplemente le llamaba Miley, ahora esos días eran tan lejanos.

Miles apretó con mucho cuidado su mano a la de Franziska y murmuró un débil "Lo siento."

Franziska retiró su mano de la de Miles, sin molestarse por el dolor y le dirigió una mirada de enfado, mezclada con algo de tristeza. A pesar de todo, Miles sonrió y colocó un par de cojines y la sostuvo con cuidado para que ella se pudiera recostar en la cama. El fiscal Edgeworth miró a la fiscal Von Karma exigiendo respuesta, al estilo de "¿porque hiciste eso?". Cuando Miles se disponía de irse para dejarla sola y marcharse a casa para dormir, un lamento le detuvo.

La chica tenía las manos en su cara, ocultando sus ojos y hablando con dificultad- Yo..Yo tenia miedo, miedo a perderte. Yo quería hablarlo todo de forma más calmada contigo. Y vi como caminabas por el medio de la calzada y como ese coche se acercaba a ti, no podía hablar, estaba en estado de shock, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarte y evitar que te dañaran. No quería perderte otra vez, no podía dejar que "murieras" otra vez.- Miles se volvió a acercar a la chica y le quitó sus manos de su cara. Las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente, dándole un aspecto aún más inocente. El hombre besó las mejillas de la joven, quitando aquellas molestas lagrimas, para al final, besarla en la comisura de los labios, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. La respuesta fue obvia. Ella le abofeteó con fuerza, haciéndose más daño ella que él. Miles sonrió al ver su sonrojó y mientras se frotaba su mejilla adolorida, comprobó una vez más, que esa era la manera que tenía ella de demostrar sus sentimientos...

* * *

Esta es la cosa más larga (2446 palabras sin la nota de Autor) y más dramatica que he escrito, he descubierto una cosa: No me gusta el drama xDD Al menos escribirlo.

Espero que os haya gustado y comenteis. Vuestros comentarios me alegran las mañanas de lunes xDD Y además, sabeis que me encanta contestarlos, para agradeceros que os hayais tomado tiempo de leer este humilde fic y además comentarlo

Un abrazo!

~Rock-Chan (Me gusta como suena, me lo llamó por ahí alguien en un PM y me ha gustado, Suena bien xDD)


	9. Lágrimas

OMG! Today is my birthday xDD

Pues sí, esta es la mini-sorpresa. Es un fic-drama-poetico. Me puse ayer tiernis cuando dimos el romanticismo. La frase del principio en cursiva, la saque de un episodio de _"Como conocí a vuestra madre"_ No sé de donde viene realmente xDD

Un besazo para todos, y muchas gracias a Isacullen-Timeguardian por estar ahí y por hacerme ese regalazo. Así que esta dedicado a tí :DDD

* * *

_El amor es sencillo._

_El amor es puro, verdadero._

_Soñador, el amor todo lo da, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

Pero así como ese amor alimenta el alma, también se convierte en cada segundo, en cada hora, en cada instante, en cualquier momento en una tortura desgarradora, un sufrimiento doloroso, pero un sufrimiento silencioso.

Porque el profundo y respetuoso silencio, aquel que sólo acompaña al fiscal en su tormento, no contradice nada, no reprocha sus sollozos, sólo está allí, repitiendo el eco de sus gemidos de tristeza.

Porque aunque él la amaba con fuerzas también sufría por eso.

Por algo que su corazón, no acaba de entender.

Él no tenía su otra mitad.

Él no era correspondido.

Y eso su corazón no lo comprendía.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante sus sentimientos, provocando un moviento tembloroso en sus hombros, sintiendo como perdía sus fuerzas al ver aquél mensaje de texto que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil.

Ya no tenía más que llorar, porque aunque aquellas gotas cristalinas tal vez le sacasen de su frustración, sí, pero lo que nunca harían, serían borrar el amor que sentía por aquella mujer de ojos color turquesa. Dejo el móvil sobre su mesilla de noche y se enterró bajo las sabanas, liberando sus sentimientos por primera vez desde que era un hombre hecho y derecho.

_-¿Podré algún día ser sincero contigo, Franziska?_

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido?

A parte de ser cortisimo, que lo es. Pero este es un "omake". Este viernes o sabado subire el capitulo normal largo xD

Un besazo!

~Rock-chan


	10. Forgive these words I'm yet to speak

Creo que voy a dejar de decir "Subire este capitulo tal día" porque NUNCA y digo NUNCA llego a tiempo, y eso, queridos amigos, es culpa de mi enemiga la imaginacion, que nunca aparece en mi ventana *snif*

Esto es una continuación del "omake" que subí el día de mi cumple *^* Hace casi un mes...T_T

Bueno, fundamental, darle las gracias a Isacullen-Timeguardian, que me ha escrito algunas partes, ya que yo no sabia ni por donde cogerlo.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_"Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep...Forgive these words I'm yet to speak..."_

_"Perdona a mis pensamientos cuando estoy dormida...Perdona estas palabras que estoy a punto de decir"  
_

_ ~Devotion; Hurts Minogue  
_

Me miré al espejo. No es que tuviera muy buena cara que digamos. En fin, ¿y quién la tendría? Después del duro golpe de anoche, nadie estaría de buen humor. NADIE

Me vestí deprisa, casi con la sensación de que una nube morado intenso, o quizá directamente negra, se cernía sobre mí. Tal vez empezara a llover en una de esas para complicarlo todo más.

El trayecto a la oficina fue simple. Tranquilo. Gracias a Dios mi coche no volvió a convertirse en la escena de un crimen. Sí, después del incidente SL-9 dos, tenía la manía de vigilar mi maletero cada dos por tres.

Nada más llegar, vi a Franziska en la puerta del despacho de ese fiscal... cuál era su nombre... ¿Sr. Porstman...?

-Muchas gracias, Señorita von Karma.

-Oh, por nada, Jacques. Ha sido un placer – Un momento. Mi cerebro habría registrado un pequeño 'bip' de haber estado conectado a un medidor de actividad cerebral.

¿Le había llamado por su nombre de pila? Franziska había llamado a ese engendro de pelo raro por su nombre de pila, todo lo que él siempre había deseado que ella hiciera con él, hacía años que no le llamaba por su nombre de pila solo, siempre incluía apellidos. Y ese engendro lo había conseguido solo con un misero favor. Espera le había...¿le había hecho un favor? Lo odiaba nada mas conocerle.

-La verdad es que la admiro mucho por llevar tantos casos... llevar la cuenta de todos los informes que debe de redactar debe ser... agotador – ella rió suavemente, y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Se estaba comportando como una colegiala! Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se sobresaltó -

-B-bueno, Jacques, gracias por todo. Nos vemos.- ¿Acaso ella había tartamudeado?

-Claro, cuando quiera, princesa.-¡Inaudito! ¡Totalmente inaudito!... ¡Acaso ese engendro podría ser su novio o ex-novio! Nadie más que tuviera sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a llamarla de ese modo, sobretodo sabiendo como ella era. Además él mismo, se había encargado de espantar a unos cuantos hombres que sabia que querrían cortejar a la dama alemana, aunque en esas espantadas no hacía falta hacer uso de la palabra, o de los puños ( por el amor de Dios, Miles Edgeworth era un hombre pacifico) bastaba con echar miradas a los que se atrevían a adentrarse en SU territorio, esas miradas eran capaces de explicar que si se atrevían a molestar a la mujer que parecía estar ajena a esas guerras, podrían correr el riesgo de una muerte inminente. Sus ojos afilados eran suficiente, cuando él estaba alrededor, nadie mas se atrevía a cortejarla o hacerle algún tipo de cumplido.

El látigo no se hizo esperar, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Intente dejar esos pensamientos de lado, tenía que trabajar, aunque por primera vez no tenía ganas de trabajar. Tuve que aguantar en ese infierno durante 5 horas más, ese día no había juicios, al menos para mi, lo que significaba que era un día que debía invertir en pasar a limpio algunos documentos, ordenarlos en sus determinadas carpetas y también ordenar un poco mi despacho, aunque estuviera impoluto.

* * *

El hecho de llegar a casa después de todo lo que había pasado en la oficina fue aún peor. La nube empezó a lloverme encima, pero por alguna razón los demás no parecían notar la lluvia... Nadie sacó un paraguas, al igual que nadie corría con el objetivo de encontrar un refugio ... Lo dejé pasar. Sabía que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Entré a mi casa y dejé mis cosas, mi perro, Proyectil, me recibió de una manera muy efusiva. En realidad no era mi perro, pero cierto detective me lo había colocado mientras él se había tomado unas vacaciones para Dios sabe qué. No podía ponerme a trabajar en ese momento, además ni siquiera tenía mucho que hacer. Es más, no tenía _nada_ que hacer, porque me había esforzado tanto en no pensar en Franziska en el trabajo que lo había terminado todo allí. Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algún tipo de comida, consistente a ser posible. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, y me hacía falta. Puse agua en la tetera, para hacerme un té. Una vez tuve todo, me dirigí al salón con ello y encendí la chimenea. Me gustaban las chimeneas. Afuera, había comenzado a llover de verdad, irónico, ahora la gente sí sacaba paraguas y corría para buscar un refugio del elemento. La lluvia era deprimente y parecía que cuando menos querías que apareciera, más aparecía, pero a pesar de esto ella amaba la lluvia.

No mucho después de sentarme, me di cuenta de que mi mala suerte no iba a irse. Es más, sólo empeoró, ya que llamaron al timbre. Y al abrir...

-¡Edgeworth! Hemos venido de visita, ¿estás ocupado? - Wright y su séquito estaban parados delante de mí, con sendos paraguas. Suspiré, y les dejé pasar. Total, ¿es que acaso podía ir mi día _peor_?

La tarde no mejoro para nada, las dos mediums habían estado atosigándome toda el tiempo con preguntas del tipo "¿Tienes a alguien especial?" y además destacando como horrible mi estado físico, debido a las ojeras y demás marcas de cansancio que abundaban en mi rostro. La conversación con Wright fue bastante mejor, mientras tanto las chicas jugaban con Proyectil, parecían llevarse bastante bien, los 3 eran unos hiperactivos.

* * *

Cuando se fueron la luz exterior se había extinguido ya, y apenas quedaba el suave resplandor de mi chimenea, escuché que alguien abría mi puerta con una llave. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, tumbado sobre mi cómoda cama, la que ayer había visto como derramaba lágrima de dolor. Repasé mentalmente la lista de gente que tenía la llave de mi casa. Bueno, eso... Eso era fácil. Franziska y yo. Mi cabeza habría registrado otro pequeño 'bip'. Mi corazón, bueno... Un gran 'bip', para qué engañarnos. Pero en fin, seguramente querría un consejo más personal que mi seca respuesta de anoche. Anoche, sí, después de haber llorado hasta quedarme seco (aún ahora me avergüenza recordarlo), le había llegado a contestar. Las palabras de su mensaje se repetían en mi cabeza, dolorosamente cercanas:

"_Miles Edgeworth, si hipotéticamente me gustara un hombre, ¿crees que estaría bien que se lo dijera? Y si estuviera bien...¿como se lo diría?Odio admitir esto, pero esta situación, y repito, hipotética situación, me pone de los nervios. Franziska" _

Por supuesto, yo le había contestado, _hipotéticamente:_

"_Pues claro que estaría bien. Deberías, ya sabes, hipotéticamente, poder ser feliz. Deberías decírselo, hipotéticamente, como más te guste, cómo más cómoda te sientas, y en un momento en el que estés segura de que nadie os pueda interrumpir y esté al alcance de tu hipotético látigo. Te deseo hipotética suerte. Miles."_

Había tardado una eternidad en encontrar las palabras para responderla, pero al final sí que lo había hecho. A saber qué querría ahora.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Levanté la mirada, y ella se acercó, despacio.

-¿Estabas dormido? - su voz era suave, irreconocible. Mucho más de lo que nunca lo había sido, al menos conmigo. Mi corazón volvió a hacer un ruidoso 'bip'

-Para nada. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Creo que ahora lo estoy.

Mientras yo me sentaba sobre mi cama, con las mantas por encima, ella se sentó a mi lado, en el filo de aquella cómoda cama, y me lanzó una mirada indescifrable. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que estar sintiendo? Si no me decía algo pronto me iba a desmayar.

-Pero mírate, ¿has dormido algo esta noche? Parece como si hubieras pasado la noche despierto.- No sé como lo hacía, pero ella siempre daba en el clavo, aunque estuviera ardiendo

-Bueno, tuve... Pesadillas- Daba igual que me especializara en detectar mentiras, yo mentía fatal

-Eso explica por qué contestaste tan tarde a mi mensaje...- Ella había detectado mi mentira, lo sabía.

-Sí. Me desperté de una pesadilla y al ir a mirar la hora, vi tu hipotético mensaje... - Pude ver como dio un suspiro.

-Muy gracioso – me sacó la lengua, ruborizándose levemente – Lo tuve hipotéticamente en cuenta, que lo sepas.- Ella sonrió levemente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tengo 26 años ¿Porque siento ahora esta clase de cosas? Bueno, se supone que ya no soy un adolescente dominado por sus hormonas.

-Me alegra saber de que sirvió hipotéticamente para algo.- Ella asintió sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, resolvió mis dudas.

-¿Estás intentando ver cuándo me aburro de la palabra hipotéticamente? - me lanzó una mirada pícara -

-Oh, pero yo no he dicho hipotéticamente esta vez, Miles... - abrí mucho los ojos -

Y eso quiere decir que...-Ella abandonó la pose en la que estaba sentada y se subió sobre la cama, a gatas, moviéndose lentamente hacía mi. Ella se coloco exactamente delante de mi, pero con su mano me empujo, haciendo que me recostara, apoyándome en el cabecero y continuó acercándose más y más. De acuerdo, se me olvido pasar algo por alto, yo ya no era un adolescente dominado por sus hormonas, pero mi "compañera" tenía 19 años, seguramente debería ser duro tener que reprimirlas, sobretodo porque yo ya pase por esa época.

-¿Que pasaría si hipotéticamente me gustaras?-Piedra. Ese era el material que mejor me describia en ese momento, estaba completamente rígido, a merced de aquella curvilínea mujer. Ella se fue alejando lentamente de mí, al no recibir respuesta. Puede que ella fuera la mejor en descubrir mentiras, pero también lo era en sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Reaccione al ver como ella se iba lentamente y con una expresión bastante dolorosa. No podía dejar que se fuera así como así: La agarre de la muñeca y la tumbe en la cama, debajo de mí, totalmente sorprendida. En ningún momento se esperaría un movimiento como ese de un caballero como yo. Pero con una mujer como ella nadie podría resistirse, pero a pesar de eso, yo era incapaz de ver esa situación como algo indecente, sobretodo porque ese era el momento en el que iba a dejar claros mis sentimientos.

-Eres una idiota ¿sabes?-Ella paso de su expresión de sorpresa a una de enfado, en cuanto vi ese detalle, reí un poco- ¿Porque me enviaste un mensaje como ese? ¿Sabes que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a adentrarse en mi territorio?- Me coloque cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía contar sus invisibles pecas. A pesar de ser yo quien dominaba aquella situación, fue ella la que decidió terminar por romper la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Nunca imaginé que era tan fácil declarar sentimientos con actos. Casi me dieron ganas de llorar,y digo casi porque si hubiera llorado, ella me lo hubiera echado en cara toda mi vida y la siguiente.

Abrí la colcha de mi cama y nos arrope, besando su frente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos lentamente, agotada. Antes de caer rendidos por el sueño, ella murmuro en un tono muy tranquilo:

-Como vuelvas a decir que soy tu territorio, te mato.

* * *

Espero que os gustara :DD

Me encanta esa canción, aunque no entiendo porque, sobretodo con lo lenta que es. Sera por que amo el significado xDD Me encantaria que la escuchaseis si tuvieseis tiempo :)

Y como siempre, gracias por los comentarios a: Isacullen-Timeguardian; Chibimariana ; y NarutoFanUchiha, además gracias a todos los que leeis aunque no comenteis ;DD

Un abrazo para todos

~Rock-Chan


End file.
